


Big Brother

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers, Confusion, Gen, Memories, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadaj woke up in a pool of water, deep within a cave, pain wracking his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

Kadaj woke up in a pool of water, deep within a cave, pain wracking his body. He tried to remember how he had gotten there, but it was a blank. He tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing, but drew a similar empty space. He thought he was supposed to have companions: friends… siblings, maybe.

He didn't know where they were.

He wanted to kill someone, but he couldn't think of whom. Perhaps he wanted to kill everyone. Slowly, painfully, cruelly. That sounded like fun!

But he shouldn't do it alone. He should share.

Big Brother would want him to share.

No, wait. There were two brothers, both younger, who he had to find. He needed to take care of them. And an older one, he thought, but something was wrong with him. Kadaj couldn't remember, but there was something about their bigger brother that he needed to figure out.

And Mother.

That's right, Mother! He remembered, bits and fragments, about their mother. She was everything, within all of them, but she was also herself, lost. Was he supposed to find her?

No, he was supposed to find Big Brother. The biggest, oldest, best. He was their leader, their origin. They were his legacy. His and Mother's. Kadaj needed to find both of them.

And there was something he needed to do with their other older brother. Something was wrong with that one. Maybe he could torture him; that sounded right. And Kadaj needed to find and take care of the other two, at least until Big Brother could. Strength and Allure. And Cruelty. The three of them were important to Mother, though he couldn't remember why just yet.

He thought he'd remember soon.

The remnants of knowledge trickled back to him as he made his way out of the caves. There was something important he needed to remember, he knew. Something about the earth beneath his feet, or something about earth out in space. Something, but it was important. He had a feeling that Big Brother and Mother would be disappointed if he forgot.

There would need to be a reunion; brothers and Mother and the others too. Because there were others, he now recalled. Distantly able to call themselves his brothers and sisters, but not really a part of the family. They carried bits of Mother within them, but they were not truly her children. More like puppets in her theatre.

No, Mother wouldn't love them the same way she did Kadaj and his brothers. She should love Kadaj the most, the way he loved her, but for some reason, some memory, he knew that there was another.

Big Brother.

Sephiroth.


End file.
